


A Whole New World

by IceQueenBMF



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: A whole new world, Aladdin AU, Broadway, F/F, Musical, The prom, alternative universe, emma and alyssa are way to chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenBMF/pseuds/IceQueenBMF
Summary: Emma, a kind-hearted young street rat living in the city of Agrabah befriends a mysterious girl. She just did not expect this girl to be Alyssa Greene, the princess. And she certainly didn't expect to have the help of a magic genie to win her heart.orthe aladdin au





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I watched the Aladdin remake and this happened, forgive me for all the mistakes!

In a far away land, where the caravan camels roam, were it's flat, immense and the nights are hot as the days, there is a legend...

About a cave filled with treasures, the most precious of then all: The Magic Lamp.

Many tried to get in there, but their hearts were corrupted by greed and they paid dearly for it.

The rule was clear:

_Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies within. A diamond in the rough…_

* * *

The Agrabah market was crowded, there were women gossiping, vendors serving customers, for Emma Nolan it was the perfect time to act. 

Her target was a jewelry stall, she passed the crowd, unnoticed, and without making eye contact took one of the rings. The man didn’t even noticed, Emma smirked.

Then she heard people whispering and turned around, the man finally realized that one of his rings was gone. The guard he was talking to saw Emma, she wasted no time and started running, with the man following her.

“Stop! Stop right there street rat!”

Street rat, classic.

She ran into an alley.

“Ok, this is easy”

Emma climbed into the boxes that were left there, stopped at the top of the wall that separated the alley and the other street. She jumped hearing the confused grunt of the guard. She kept walking like nothing happened.

Being a thief wasn’t exactly what Emma wanted in life but it was all that she had left, it has always been like that. 

It did not brought her popularity, especially with the guards. 

Emma thought that for now, she would be out of trouble, she’s already stole some food and jewelry, maybe today she can just take walk around the market. 

But trouble always seemed to follow Emma Nolan. 

And this time it came in the form of a girl who had just annoyed the pettiest seller of the fair.

Emma saw what happened:

The girl was looking at the food until two children approached her, Emma knew the look on the face of those two, it was hunger. The girl knelt before them, said something and gave them a piece of bread, they ran away happily. The problem was: She did not pay for the food before giving it to them.

“You stole my food!” The salesman screamed, catching the attention of the people around. 

"Steal? No, I ... "She tried to speak being interrupted by him. 

“So you intend to pay?” 

“I...don’t have any money…”

The man took her by the arm and Emma knew that this was the time to intervene.

"Hi Jamar! "Emma greets standing in front of the girl, the salesman rolls his eyes.

“I'm talking to the girl and not with you riffraff, I leave the tent for a second and that one, steals my food!"

"Those children were hungry!"

"Give me a second ..." Emma turned to her. "You have money?"

“No…”

"Look, do you trust me?"

Emma finally managed to look at the girl, only her eyes were visible, the rest of her face was covered by a cloth, for a moment they just stared at each other, while the other seemed to seek an answer. 

Emma got out of the trance first and took the girl's bracelet, she had a delayed reaction.

"Give me back my bracelet!"

"Here Jamal, it should serve as payment." She tossed the bracelet at him, he was amazed by the jewelry.

“Yes, it should, you two can go now.”

"And ..." Emma threw an apple to him. "To make up for all of this, okay?"

“Oh, thank you.”

"I'm not leaving without my bracelet." She pulled Emma's arm.

"You mean this bracelet?" She pulled the bracelet from her pocket, the girl was surprised.

“How did you-“

Jamal searched his pockets, but instead of finding the bracelet he found an apple. He searched the other pocket. He had two apples.

"Hey! Thief! Get those two! "Jamal yelled, Emma and the girl looked at each other, she smiled and Emma felt her heart beat faster. They both started to run.

"Go that way." Emma pointed to another street.

“What about you?”

When was the last time someone asked about her?

"I'll be fine, now you'd better go."

She nodded and ran to the street.

"There she is!" Jamal shouted and the guards rushed after her.

Emma ran again, the people who saw the scene started to lock themselves in their houses, Emma hated to draw so much attention like that.

“Stop thief! 

She settled on a wagon and picked up a knife, cutting a rope that held a large box, seconds later she was in the air thanks to improvised catapult, she stopped on top of a house.

She _tried_ to go down jumping over a tent, which was not the best choice, since they are made of cloth. Emma went to the floor and found the girl again, staring up at her with a playful smile on her face.

“There are stairs you know.”

“What’s the fun in that?”

They heard the guards approaching. Entering a store, Emma and the girl apologized for the invasion and reached the roof.

“Together on three.” Emma said.

“Together on three?”

“We jump.”

“We jump?!”

"Are you going to keep repeating everything I say?" She smiled and pointed to a log of wood so long that it reached the floor, she could use it to cross.

“One, two, three!

Emma was the first one to jump, she fell on the roof of the other house.

"Okay, now your turn, i can hold...”

She felt something falling near her.

Emma helped the girl to get up. In all honesty, Emma spoke “together on tree” but did not expect her to jump.

"That was amazing!” She said smiling widely. "You always do that?"

"I got used to it ..." Emma replied, the cloth that covered her face had fallen and Emma could see her better now, she was beautiful. "W-We have to keep going"

* * *

After finally misleading the guards, Emma took the mysterious girl to her "home", it was just an abandoned tower, but she seemed to look at everything as if it were the most incredible thing in the world.

"Do you live here?" She asked.

“Uh...Yeah, it’s bad isn’t?”

“No!” She blurted “It’s good! I can’t believe I did that, I jumped off a roof! It was the most exciting thing I've done in my life. "She recalled the earlier events.

“I still don’t know your name...” 

The girl seemed to hesitate for a few seconds and finally said:

"Cristine" Emma knew right away she was lying. But she would not force her to say her real name. 

"I'm Emma. And you're from the palace."

“What?” 

The mysterious girl's shock expression made Emma laugh. 

"This fabric is imported. Only people in the palace can use it, but it's too fancy for a simple employee ... "

Emma didn’t noticed, but with each word the girl became more nervous. 

"That means you ..." 

Silence. 

"Work for the princess." 

The girl blinked a few times.

"I work... Ah! Yes! Of course, I ... huh ... I'm a maid! The princess's maid!”

"You should ask her to go out more often, no one has seen her in years." 

"That's what I tell her, but she can’t since my... _her_ father was...killed." Her tone changed to a sadder one.

"I'm pretty sure the people had nothing to do with this, they loved the Sultan."

“They did... But what about you Emma? Is your life always exciting like this? And your parents?" 

"Today was more rushed than yesterday, about my parents ... I've never met them.” 

"I'm sorry." Through her voice Emma realized that she really felt for her. 

Emma looked at the palace. "The palace is beautiful, what is it like? Living there? 

"It's not all it seems, people telling you how to talk, where to go, what to wear."

"I'm sure it's better than living on the streets, going after food and always running away from the guards," Emma said. 

"You don’t have the freedom to choose things." The mysterious girl continued. 

“Sometimes I feel…”

“Trapped” They both spoke at the same time.

They smiled at each other, Emma turns around embarrassed and sees a boat arriving at the harbor finding the perfect opportunity to change the subject.

“It seems she has a visit”

“Who?”

"The princess, it must be another suitor wanting to marry her.”

The girl got up. 

“I gotta go.”

“Uh, Why?” That sounded more desperate than Emma would’ve liked. 

"I need to ... Help the princess get ready! She needs help, I have to go, thanks for everything Emma! "

“See you around?” 

She just looked back and smiled sadly before leaving the tower. 

Emma sat alone for while, until she felt something in her pocket. The bracelet. She forgot to give it back.


End file.
